marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregg Berger
| birthplace = St. Louis, Missouri | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = Mole Man Reporter Mysterio Kraven the Hunter | image2 = Mysterio.jpg }} Greggory Berger (born December 10, 1950) is an actor who played Mole Man and a reporter on , Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter on , on , and on . Biography He is most famous for playing Grimlock on The Transformers, Cutter on G. I. Joe, Odie and Orson Pig on Garfield and Friends, the Gromble on Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Agent K on Men in Black: The Series, and Captain Cutter in the Halo Wars series. Other notable works include Attack of the Killer Tomatoes!, Lou Grant, One Day at a Time, The New Adventures of Gigantor, Fame, Dexter the Dragon & Bumble the Bear, Benson, SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show, The Littles, Alice, The Jetsons, Galtar and the Golden Lance, Inside Out, Wrinkles: In Need of Cuddles, Cathy, St. Elsewhere, Pound Puppies, G-Force: Guardians of Space, Jem, L. A. Law, This Is America, Charlie Brown, The Smurfs, DuckTales, Quantum Leap, Fantastic Max, Night Court, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, She-Wolf of London, The New WKRP in Cincinnati, Where's Waldo?, Toxic Crusaders, Spacecats, Goof Troop, Tom & Jerry Kids Show, The Legend of Prince Valiant, All-New Dennis the Menace, Police Academy: Mission to Moscow, Beethoven: The Animated Series, Batman: The Animated Series, The Mask, Wings, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, Gargoyles, Sesame Street, Quack Pack, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man, Johnny Bravo, Life With Louie, The Curse of Monkey Island, Frasier, Superman: The Animated Series, Hey Arnold!, The Rugrats Movie, The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor, Baldur's Gate, Batman Beyond: The Movie, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Brothers Flub, The Wild Thornberrys, The Drew Carey Show, Star Wars: Episode I - Jedi Power Battles, Batman Beyond, Recess, The Angry Beavers, The Amanda Show, Wacky Races, Static Shock, Final Fantasy X, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Star Wars: Obi-Wan, Star Wars: Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast, The Zeta Project, 007: Nightfire, Final Fantasy X-2, Astro Boy, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, The Powerpuff Girls, Call of Duty, EverQuest II, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, World of Warcraft, Age of Empires III, Yakuza, Kingdom Hearts II, X-Men: The Official Game, Dead Rising, Rugrats, Spider-Man: Battle for New York, Dreamgirls, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Lost Odyssey, Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Infamous, Brutal Legend, Avatar: The Game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Pound Puppies, The Simpsons, Spider-Man: Edge of Time, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Hot in Cleveland, Wings, Transformers: Fall of Cybertron, Dishonored, Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pixar Animation Studios's Inside Out, Transformers: Robots in Disguise, Star Wars Rebels, The Garfield Show, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Lastman, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Despicable Me 3, The Star, Transformers: Power of the Primes, and Alita: Battle Angel. External Links *Twitter *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia *Spider-Man Animated Wiki Category:Voice Actors Category:Fantastic Four (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man (TV Series) Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man (2017) Category:Transformers Actors Category:G. I. Joe Actors Category:DCAU Actors Category:Gargoyles Actors Category:Star Wars Actor Category:Halo Actors Category:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Actor Category:The Simpsons Actors Category:Scooby-Doo Actors Category:Walt Disney Film Actors Category:Mass Effect Actor